the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerina
Jerina is the friendship pairing of Nina Martin and Jerome Clarke (Jer/'ome and N/'ina). The two aren't that close and Nina has been angry at Jerome a few times for working with Rufus and blackm ailing them, but they have gotten a little closer since they are both members of Sibuna. Jerome may actually respect Nina because he seemed pleased when she went into Victor's office and stole the key. He also seemed very disappointed that she had gotten caught by Victor. This could show that he likes the fact that she can break rules and be a rebel to some sort. The two are currently friends, but they could possibly develop into close friends since Jerome helped Nina a lot such as helping her escape from Rufus in the Finale of Season 1. Jerome has joined Sibuna which will benefit their friendship. Many fans have stated that they wanted to see more of this ship, to which the writers acquired lots of plots for future episodes. It is unknown if there relationship will progress in the near future. This pairing can also be known as Jina (J'/erome and N/'ina) or Nerome '('N/'''ina and J/erome'). '''Rivals: 'Fabina, Jara, Namber, Jelfie, Patrome, Jamber, Patrina, and Nalfie ''Click here to go to the Jerina Gallery and Jerina Videos page.'' Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Jerome tells Nina that the attic is haunted and he tells her a story about the ghosts of past students who had died going up into the attic. Nina doesn't take him seriously, but she is a little worried. *Jerome tells Nina where the spare keys are. *Jerome stares at Nina in shock when she goes and tries to steal the spare key to the attic. *Jerome doesn't seem happy that Nina got caught by Victor. He seems disappointed while Patricia seemed happy *Jerome is glad that Nina had gotten the spare key to the attic, and tells her that she is very lucky. *Jerome seems worried about Nina being trapped in the attic. However, he's not as worried as Fabian, Amber, and Mara. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Jerome cheers for Nina making it back from the attic. *Jerome cheers yet again for Nina bringing back a book from the attic House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Nina helps Jerome out of the cellar quickly. *Jerome helps Nina escape from Rufus’s grasp. *Jerome hands Nina the puzzle piece. *Nina thanks Jerome. *Nina seems hurt by Jerome’s comment about how if they don’t help him, Rufus will murder him. *When faced to ask Fabian to the dance, Nina becomes nervous and runs over to Jerome. *Nina’s arm is slightly wrapped around Jerome’s shoulder. *Nina angrily asks Jerome why he was looking through her stuff. *Nina says that she believes Jerome didn’t tell Rufus about the one thing. *Jerome stays with Nina and grabs onto her; He grabs the jar of deadly bugs from Nina and throws it at Rufus. Season 2 Hints House of Hello / House of Dolls *Jerome interrupts Nina and Fabian's kiss. *Jerome looks awkward when he sees Nina. *Nina says hi, but he runs off because of Poppy. *Nina then rolls her eyes at him and walks away with a smile. *Nina says hi to Jerome in the school hallway, but he ignores her and walks off. *In class, she's looking at Jerome to see why he's acting so weird. ﻿House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *After Nina and Fabian announce their break up, Fabian leaves and Jerome grabs onto Nina's shirt and almost rests his head on her shoulder. *When Jerome asked about Fabian, Nina got mad and said it was mutual. *Jerome was still laughing about their breakup. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Friendships